


Forever Can Never Be Long Enough For Me

by simonsprettyface



Series: 800 tumblr followers celebration prompts [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, alec's in there in the beginning bc everything needs more alec, also him and magnus are married, jace is so in love with simon and honestly who isnt?, rated t bc there's swearing and idk how to properly do ratings im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: On their second anniversary, Jace realizes that he doesn't want to spend another day as Simon's boyfriend.He'd rather be his fiancé.





	Forever Can Never Be Long Enough For Me

“I can’t believe you’ve been with Simon for _two years_ ,” Alec said, looking over at his brother. “Two years of putting up with him.”

“You say that like you two don’t call each other every day to complain about me.”

“Okay that’s true. Fine, I can’t believe _he’s_ put up with _you_ for two years,” Alec teased, smiling slightly. “Do you have plans tonight? It is your anniversary after all. Magnus and I went to Paris for our second year,” he remembered fondly, smiling to himself. 

“Yeah, I remember. Sadly my boyfriend isn’t a Warlock so we can’t do that,” Jace reminded. “I have this thing planned out at a park Simon likes. I asked one of the park workers if I could use this garden section for the night and luckily they all know me and him enough by now that they said okay. So I’ve set up a table and a metric fuckton of lights and got Magnus to get me some what is apparently the fanciest, best blood you can give to a Vampire. So we’re going to have dinner under the stars and Christmas lights. And I… have a little present for him,” he said, touching the ring that he wears around his neck. He had it all planned out and hopefully, by the end of the night, it would be on Simon’s finger and no longer on his chain. “I’m going to ask Simon to marry me.”

“Wait, fuck, really?” Alec asked, surprised.

“Yeah, really. I’m going to ask Simon Lewis to be my husband. I was taught that love made you weak and would destroy you, but after seeing you and Magnus fall in love and still be the most badass power couple on Earth it made me realize that maybe it’s not such a bad thing,” he said, looking over at his parabatai and still fidgeting with the ring. “And when you and Magnus got married, I realized that I wanted that. I wanted to have someone look at me like you looked at him. And when you saw him that day, you had this love and happiness fill you that was nothing like anything I had ever felt before. Not any other time that you’ve been with Magnus have you felt like that. And I want to feel that again for myself,” he admitted, looking away. Jace still didn’t like feeling this vulnerable sometimes, and right now it was almost too much.

“I already know he makes you happy, happier than I’ve ever felt you be with anyone else. And if this is really what you want, then I’m happy for you,” Alec assured, knowing how hard it was sometimes for Jace to open up like that. “So go get ‘im,” he said, walking over to him and nudging him slightly. 

Jace smiled at that and nodded before going to get ready for the date. Hopefully the last date of them being boyfriends, and the first of them being engaged. He got dressed before heading to the boathouse, picking up a bouquet of flowers on the way there. Before knocking, he took the ring off of the necklace and slipped it into his pocket for later, trying to calm his heartbeat as he knocked. Simon would know right away if he was nervous, damn Vampire senses. 

When the other man opened the door, it was all worth it though. Jace smiled when he saw him, everything instantly feeling right in the world like it always did when he saw the man he loved. “Hi handsome,” he said, holding out the flowers to him. 

“Flowers? Must be a special occasion,” Simon teased, leaning in to kiss him softly before placing the bouquet inside of the door before closing up. “So what’s on the agenda?”

“You’ll see,” he said, reaching out and lacing their fingers together as they walked. They walked to the park like they had a million times before, Jace happily listening to Simon ramble about how excited he was to see Star Wars with Alec in a few days. 

It was just getting dark when they got to the garden, and he heard Simon gasp when he saw the set up. There was a round table with two chairs, a white table cloth over it with the food and blood already set out. There was white Christmas lights draped over every tree and bush around it, along with candles on the table and rose petals sprinkled all around. “Wow, this looks amazing,” Simon said, amazed. 

“Thanks. Took me the better part of an hour to get it all right,” Jace laughed, squeezing his hand.

“Wait, you did this all yourself?” he asked, looking over at the Shadowhunter with wide eyes. “I’m very impressed, Mr. Cold Hearted Killer,” he smirked, leaning up to kiss him again. “Happy anniversary.”

“Come on, let’s eat. Magnus said that this was like, the filet mignon of blood or something,” he said, pulling out Simon’s chair for him before sitting himself. Jace himself had a steak and they ate, for some reason he always felt something deep down every time he saw Simon drinking and got the flash of his fangs as he did. He sipped on his wine, leaning against his hand on the table as he watched him. “I can’t believe it’s really been two years since you agreed to go out with me,” he said, the ring feeling a million pounds heavy in his pocket as he started to speak. 

“I know. Somehow, given both our track records with dating, we’ve made it,” Simon said, wiping his mouth as he looked over at him. He always felt so at home when he looked at Jace, like he was right where he belonged. 

“Somehow after both thinking we were in love with Clary, look where we are now,” he chuckled, swallowing thickly after a moment. “Growing up, I had kind of a fucked up view of love. I was taught that to love was to be weak, to be destroyed. And as most kids seem to do, I assumed my ‘dad’ loved me. So I thought love was supposed to hurt, was supposed to make you feel awful and make you terrified. So for the longest time I wondered why anyone would want to love, why I should love if all it’s going to do is beat me and belittle me and make me feel like shit. Then I saw Alec fall in love and I thought wow, maybe _that’s_ what love is supposed to look like. What love is supposed to do to you. Then I fell in love with you and I realized that love is beautiful,” Jace said, trying not to tear up just yet. He had to be strong for this, dammit. “And I don’t ever want that feeling to end. So I was wondering if you would make me the happiest guy on Earth and be my husband?” Jace asked, getting down on one knee and getting the ring out of his pocket. 

“I was going to ask Magnus to help me find a ring, but I wanted to do something more personal. I want you to wear my Herondale family ring, you’re as much of a Herondale as I am,” Jace said and he finally looked up at him. 

Simon looked like he was in shock, like what was happening would disappear if he moved. 

It made Jace worry. 

“Are you okay?” he asked carefully, reaching out and touching Simon’s knee softly. 

It took him a moment before he nodded eagerly, jumping down into the blond’s arms and kissing him over and over again. 

“So is that a yes?” Jace ask between the kisses, already breathless. 

“Of course it’s a yes!” Simon said happily, knowing his heart would be racing if it was still beating when Jace slipped the ring onto him. He looked down at the large silver ring on his finger, the ‘H’ staring up at him. “Your grandma is going to be _pissed_ that you’re marrying me. Bringing a Vampire into the family,” he said after a moment, finally looking again into the mismatched eyes that always filled him with warmth. 

“Fuck her. I want to marry you, to share my name with you, that’s all that matters to me,” Jace said back, taking his face into his hands and kissing him deeply. “Let’s go. Alec gave me the morning off tomorrow so I fully expect a lazy morning with my _fiancé_.”

“As long as I get to fall asleep next to _my_ fiancé.”

“It’s a deal, future Mr. Herondale-Lewis.”


End file.
